powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Landon Samules (Grid Series)
Landon Samules was the Red Angel Force Ranger then the Red Galactic Pirate Ranger for the Grid Series. Appearance Personality Physical Appearance Biography History Landon was born on an Navajo Reservation in New Mexico. He lived on a farm with his parents where he spent most of his life until the Venjix Virus broke out. He fled to Corinth with his family for safety. After the RPM Rangers defeat Venjix then he returns to New Mexico to finish school before moving to Angel Grove and becoming Ricardo's room-mate. Power Rangers: Angel Force During Angel Force, Landon is twenty-one years old and lives with Ric. After fighting alongside the other future Rangers, they are transported to the Command Center where Alpha 8 tells them of their duties. He is chosen to be the Red Ranger and the leader of the team. Landon struggles with his insecurities as being the leader though. Although, inspired by previous Red Rangers and even met Cole Evans, Landon is still unsure of himself. It is Haley who shows him that he has the potential to be a great leader. Putting his leadership skills to the test, he helps Connor to face his fears and rescues Alice when she is trapped in "Wonderland" by Lightning. Although, he has the makings of a great leader, Landon is plagued by many insecurities. When Tommy and Eric join the team, he feels inferior in strength and leadership because of the two. He returns to New Mexico where he takes a spiritual quest that leads him to becoming an Asta Hastiin (Eagle Man). Learning his potential and realizing that leading the team is his responsibility, Landon returns to Angel Grove with renewed spirits. Alice and Alpha 8 develop the Job Class Forms from Landon's spiritual prowess to give them a fighting chance against Thrax and Zodiark. For the remainder of Angel Force, he leads the team to victory against their various enemies, while developing a romantic relationship with Alice. During the battle with the Dark Lords, Landon is the one who comes up with the plan to revive the veteran Rangers to help them close the Dark Gate. And on their final battle against Thrax, Zordon's spirit appears to Landon and instructs him on how to destroy Thrax. Sacrificing his powers along with the other Angel Force Rangers, they're able to defeat Thrax once and for all. However, the Rangers are all hospitalized after losing their powers. Landon wakes up from a coma with Alice by his side. Together they visit the other Rangers as they slowly begin to recover. With the battle over, Landon lives a normal life with Alice...so far. The Peaceful Two Years Landon lives a mildly peaceful life in Angel Grove. He moved in with Alice at the end of season one and gets a job teaching kids martial arts. However, he quits after just a year when he learns of the trouble that Zodiark is brewing. Landon meets Superior Red, the living incarnation of all the spirits of every Red Ranger, joining him on his quest to find the Ranger Keys. When Superior Red is attacked by Zodiark's forces, Superior Red sends Landon back to Earth with all of the Ranger Keys that they had assembled up to that point. Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates After losing Superior Red, Landon returns to Earth to assemble a new team of Rangers to battle against the Grisesus Empire. He joins forces with Haley, Ric, Tommy, and Serena who each have an agenda against the empire and become the Galactic Pirate Rangers. As the captain of the crew, Landon leads the Rangers into battle against Zodiark's empire. Abilities, Powers and Abilities Equipment Angel Force *'Crystal Morpher' *'Angel Sword' *Aurora Sword Galactic Pirates *'Pirate Morphe'r *Pirate Cutlass *Pirate Pistol Powers Angel Force *'Superhuman Strength - '''Like the other Rangers, Alice expands on everyone's special talents. Landon has his strength amplified X10 to give him superhuman strength, making him able to fighter harder and longer and capable of carrying items far heavier then him. *'Job Class Form -''' His Job Class Change allows him to transform into a Warrior, which deals with Landon's heroic qualities and his own strength. Galactic Pirates *Landon is able to transform into various Rangers with use of the Ranger Keys. He primairly transforms into Red Rangers. Abilities Angel Force *'Red Ranger Fire Manipulation - '''With his Aurora Sword, Landon can perform Flaming Aurora Strike that leads him to consume his sword with a fiery aura that he uses to attack his foes. Galactic Pirates *'Final Wave - '''Using either his Pirate Cutlass or Pirate Pistol with a Ranger Key, Landon is able to perform a devestating attack. Relationships Alice King - Landon begins dating Alice midway through season one, which carries onward into season two. Beginning as purely sexual, the two share romantic feelings for one another. Quotes Trivia Category:Red Ranger